With a troublesome sister, comes a troublesome responsibility
by Carnival Huntress
Summary: ( Naruto x Brothers Conflict ). Sakura was the devil personified; she was no longer the cry-baby they remembered, but a wild, headstrong schoolgirl that would not think it twice before kicking some sibling butt if they misbehaved. Oh, how wrong had they been to imagine she would be just like Ema!


**Chapter 1: Monster**

_Bright Centrair Private Academy- a prestigious famous Christian school made for well-educated élite students. _

The pink-haired stupidly grinned when she remembered reading multiple articles about that spiteful school were several different reporters described with colossal details the wonders and joys the academy supposedly had. The first time she glanced at those marvellous comments from the famous school her heart had sped up with excitement and she had gladly accepted the proposal of assisting there. However, she had been foolish and naïve. The sixteen-year old, held her head high as she steadily strolled through the streets, the afternoon Sun indicating time for lunch aggressively shone over her. People whispered, mumbled, babbled between them, shocked with the sight of the Bright student. Their vision was glued on Sakura, their eyes wide open with astonishment, their mouths agape. Sakura pondered what kind of brainless thoughts were passing through their minds right then. Without paying much attention to their intense gaze, she continued to walk to her new home: 'Sunrise Residence'.

She had visited Tokyo millions of times but she did not remember it clearly; after all, the last time she went she was ten years old. Ever since then, she had remained in her previous domicile which was kilometres away from Japan's capital. She wandered around the congested streets, lost and confused with a scenario she had never seen. The paper that indicated the address had not been found, but being the stubborn girl she was, she carried on with her useless search. As time passed by, Sakura began to adjust with the atmosphere of the unknown city, Kichijoji, still not getting anywhere. Giving up on finding that location on her own, the pinkette decided to question people for proper directions. She had politely asked not once, nor twice but three times to various citizens where the Sunrise Residence was situated in and all she received were stuttering denials as answers. Somehow tired from the exhausting day she had and the unbearable heat, she pessimistically sat on a bench were a large tree proportioned an easing shadow. She convinced herself on asking one more time before calling up her emergency contact. Hopes seemed to boost as she firmly stood up, she turned around happily and contemplated a group of people leaving from a high school. It was her opportunity! With a great blissful smile on her face, she confidently approached them. The whole bunch of friends flinched as they saw her just some metres away from them. When she was about to formulate the desired question, the group hastily blurted out excuses about leaving. Without letting Sakura speak, they said to each other they had homework to do, ill grandmothers to take care of and such. Before she knew what was going on, they had fled from the scene. Irredeemably, she sighed, took her cell phone from her damaged blue bag and pressed numbers. Each time she did so, a small part of her pride withered. She cursed herself for being careless and stupid enough to become a burden to the woman who had done nothing but help her throughout the month. Gritting her teeth, she placed the phone in her ear, waiting for Miwa to pick it up. It only took one ring for her to answer the call. Her mature voice slowly pronounced her name; the statement had conveyed the impression of being more like an interrogation rather than the greeting she intended it to sound like. Sakura felt even more ridiculous due to Miwa's amusement. Sakura apologized repeatedly before politely asking for guidance towards the 'Sunrise Residence'. Miwa softly laughed as she realized the pink-haired was lost. However, she did not make any comment about it and thoroughly explained where to head to, which streets to cross and which corner to turn. She also annotated her about the floors of the building itself. Following her instructions, Sakura came across a silver squared plate were 'Sunrise Residence' had been carefully engraved on. One by one, the black-ink letters had been perfectly carved: the curves were elegantly arched, the lines neatly traced. It was firmly fixed into the cerulean wall, being displayed contemptuously due to the extravagant combination of both pigments which caught the eye of any citizen that were casually walking by. It did not pass unobserved. There was no doubt that before her stood the place that would be her new home. Her eyes cautiously analysed it, the mansion's gigantic size slightly intimidated her since she had lived most of her life in a small apartment with a cramped lavatory and a medium-sized room. She shook off her bothersome feelings and proceeded to walk towards the intercom. Noticing the door had not been properly locked, she impetuously entered and closed it behind her. Sakura ran towards the elevator, her nerves arose at the thought of: her new brothers, her new abode, the new background... Frenetically, she compressed the button, whispering for it to hurry up while turning her head both sideways; she secretly wished not to encounter any of her siblings at that right moment.

Two...three... four...The metallic doors opened in the fifth story, the floor Miwa told her the brothers were waiting for her. She stopped walking in circles; her body stood still, her heart began to pound hard against her chest. Panic was consuming her, a sudden scare of presenting herself to the strangers she would be living with, appeared. Cheers and chuckles were heard across room. At the end of the corridor, most of the brothers were reunited together. The paediatrician and the youngest sibling were sitting in the coach listening the conversation taken place from a moderately safe distance making it seem they were watching some kind of comedy film. Yusuke had his arms crossed, annoyed by the fact of Ema being their sister. Taking advantage of his quick-temper, Tsubaki teased him continually. Kaname, on the other hand, hit on Ema while those two were busy arguing between themselves, creating a great bewilderment in her and making her clearly blush. BANG. Before any of the brothers could complain over Kaname's flirting, a powerful strike made the siblings fall silent. They turned their eyes to where the noise had been produced to find themselves a sick-looking person leaning against the wall. As if they had become rigid statues, they did not find the words to express themselves, their actions had been frozen. Sakura's heavy breathing repulsed the family; she walked irregularly towards them, swaying from one side to the other while facing the floor, unable to look directly at them. Wataru clung in Masaomi's arm, pressing his eyes together as if his brother would protect him from the atrocious aura that surrounded the pinkette. Coming closer, they observed her white, navy uniform was crumpled, her tie was a little loose, part of her shirt was pulled out of her skirt, the skirt itself was oddly placed, and her right stocking had been half rose while the left one was still at her ankle. She took another step towards them, their faces became pale when they noticed: the heavy bags under her eyes, her messed up pinky flesh-like hair, her uniform splattered with blood, her body covered with scratches and dirt, the sinister grin she had, her crazed venomous-coloured eyes glinting malice... The group shivered, it seemed she had been patiently waiting for them to be unmovable. The grin in her face grew, scarier, more horrifying…

The sweet, timid Sakura nervously gazed their expressions, by their appalled reactions, she anticipated that the may not want for her to live under the same roof. Sakura sombrely bit her lip and averted her eyes avoiding them to contemplate the disappointment reflecting upon her. She waited for the unthinkable to be finally revealed. Nevertheless, there was a young silver-haired man in that group of siblings who was not actually scared of her appearance; he approached her confidently.

"I'm glad of meeting you again," He said, his harmonious yet imposing voice broke the uncomfortable silence in the room. Sakura gradually turned to the man with her face burning red and a knot in her tongue which prevented her from talking. However, his kind dark eyes soothed her agitation, placing her in a hypnotic-like relaxing state. As soon as she was cognizant of the identity of the person, she accusingly pointed a finger at him.

"Y-YOU!" Sakura shouted with her spectral, creaky voice, making the group jump in unison when they heard her shrill. He returned the gesture with an amiable beam, happy that he had been finally recognized. Grateful, Sakura bowed her head; after all, he had been the saviour who had avoided the principal expelling her from the Bright Centrair. Maybe she hated the high school, however, it was focused on preparing their students for college and she did not mean to leave just because she had a mishap with some upperclassmen. Iori smiled at her, before facing his siblings with a glazed expression on his face. Just when he was about to introduce Sakura, the youngest brother cried,

"ONII-CHAN, ONII-CHAN!" He pulled over and over Masaomi's doctors' gown sleeve, the older brother had silently fainted from the blood he had seen. Wataru's doleful eyes were concentrated on him as if with a simple glance he would help the paediatrician to recover. His desperate tone alarmed his brothers which looked over, their jaws dropped to the ground.

"MASAOMI!" They exclaimed altogether as Sakura calmly watched them.


End file.
